Barbie: The Pearl Princess
Barbie: The Pearl Princess is the 27th CGI-animated Barbie movie. It will be released direct-to-DVD in March 2014. The film was animated at Rainmaker Entertainment, and songs in the film include "Mermaid Party!" and "Light Up The World". Release The movie comes to Blu-ray Combo Pack including Blu-ray, DVD & Digital HD with UltraViolet on March 11th, 2014. Also, the movie was released in theaters at limited time beginning at February 1st, 2014. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, the Vue cinema company has exclusive screenings of the film on 15th and 16th February. Official Plot "Barbie plays Lumina, a mermaid girl with the power to change the color of pearls. Cheerful and creative, Lumina finds herself working in a mermaid salon customizing fabulous hairstyles. And when Lumina has the chance to attend the royal ball, her friends adorn her with a gown fit for a princess. At the ball, villains try to seize power over the kingdom, and Lumina finds within herself an unexpected power that proves she is much more than a hair stylist." Cast *Kelly Sheridan *Katie Crown *Mark Oliver *Rebecca Shoicet *Patricia Pattenden *John Novak *Simon Hill *Peter New *Kathleen Barr Characters *Princess Lumina *Kuda *Scylla *Queen Lorelei *King Nereus *Caligo *Fergis *Murray *Spike *Madame Ruckus *Sandrine *Cora *Prince Delphin *Wormwood *Garth *Trident Squad Bonus Features *"Mermaid Party!" Music Video *"Light Up The World" Music Video *"Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse" Music Video *"Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse" Episode "Perf Pool Party" *Trailer Gallery Videos Trivia *The original titles of the movie were "Barbie in The Pearl Princess" and "Barbie: Pearl of The Sea" Gallery Concept Arts Concept Art of PP-1.jpg Concept Art of PP-2.jpg Official Stills PP Official Stills_1.jpg PP Official Stills_2.jpg PP Official Stills_3.jpg PP Official Stills_4.jpg Pearl princess lumina 1.jpg Pearl princess lumina 2.jpg Pearl princess lumina_3.jpg Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Official_Stills_2.jpg Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Official_Stills.jpg Pearl-promo-background.png Storybook Spoiler Alert! If you don't want to spoil the plot, please skip the gallery. Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 01.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 02.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 03.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 04.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 05.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 06.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 07.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 08.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 09.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 10.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 11.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 12.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 13.jpg Also Known As *''Polish'' - Barbie: Perłowa Księżniczka *''French'' - Barbie et la Magie des Perles *''German'' - Barbie in Die Magischen Perlen *''Greek -'' Barbie - Η Πριγκίπισσα των Μαργαριταριών *''Italian'' - Barbie: La Principessa delle Perle *''Brazil'' - Barbie: A Sereia das Pérolas *''Russian'' - Барби в роли Жемчужной принцессы *''Thai'' - บาร์บี้ เจ้าหญิงเงือกน้อยกับไข่มุกวิเศษ *''Chinese'' - 芭比之珍珠公主 *''Spanish'' - Barbie: La Princesa de las Perlas *''Portugal'' - Barbie em a Princesa Pérola *''Persian'' - '' باربي شاهزاده مرواري'' *''Arabic'' - باربي أميرة اللؤلؤ *''Turkish'' - Barbie İnci Prenses *''Dutch'' - Barbie: De Parel Prinses Category:Barbie Movies Category:Mermaid Movies Category:Barbie: The Pearl Princess Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Rainmaker Movies Category:Princess Movies